


双赢

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw心不在焉的听着。那头，Alex正低头看着Semak的尸体，僵在原地，一脸的恍惚，从电脑的麦克风都能听到她粗重的呼吸声。
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	双赢

**Author's Note:**

> 我擅自篡改了Nikita里Semak的死法，同时，Shaw的设定在第三季最初刚加入小分队的时候。

Shaw麻利的安上瞄准镜，将消音器也旋了上去，然后将狙击枪架在了天台边缘。她眯着眼，很快便找到了他们这次的号码——俄国的工业寡头Zetrov董事长Sergei Semak正坐在酒店房间的书房里，不知在电脑上忙着什么。墙上还挂着副巨大的画，看上去画的应该是荒野里的一条河。她移动枪，将附近的几个房间都扫了一遍，最后停在了房间大门处，那里本来守着的两人都已倒在了地上，不知死活。

“Ms. Shaw！”Finch的声音显得有些惊慌，“有人瘫痪了酒店的安防系统，这代表——”

“冷静点，”Shaw不耐烦的说，“我知道。”她移动着枪细细的扫着整个房间，她很快便在通风口发现了一丝端倪，里面似乎藏着什么人，而主厅的两个守卫似乎毫无察觉。

 _不错_ 。换她估计也会这样做，从通风管道爬上来除了可以避开大厅和楼道里繁多的守卫外，还绝对保持在摄像范围之外。

她略带赞赏的看着那人从背后击晕了其中一个守卫，并在另一个反应过来之前便直接一枪将他放倒在了地上。整个过程无比流畅，而就书房里号码那浑然不知的样子来看，那人的行动也没弄出多大的声响。

Alex，姓不详。Finch拜托Fusco扫过一次面部识别，而匹配的人早在一年前在监狱自杀。

这是个幽灵。而Shaw恰巧知道，这种一看就受过专业训练的幽灵，一般都是些秘密政府机构的手笔

Shaw瞄准了那个闯入者的脑袋，手指已经扣在了扳机上蓄势待发。但接着她便想起了另一件事——上次她将一个人爆头后，Finch足足说了她几天有余，而被一个人礼貌地追着数落绝不是一个令人愉快的经历。同时不管怎么说，现在Finch还是她的老板。

在她犹豫的间隙里，那人已经进入了屏风后，看方向是在朝书房走。Shaw耸耸肩，这个Semak也不是什么好鸟，吓吓他也不会有什么损失。她低下头，掏出手机打开了Semak电脑的麦克风。

“Sergei Semak。”闯入者以风雷般的气势直接走进了书房，枪稳稳的举在面前对准了号码。Semak明显受到了惊吓，直接从老板椅上跳了起来，“请别这样。”他乞求道，手似乎在桌下摸着什么，但Alex也明显注意到了这个动作，威胁的晃了晃枪，让他停住了动作。

“不论你的目的是什么，我们都可以再商量。”

“是么？”就声音来看，Alex似乎觉得挺有趣，她朝Semak走近了些，“我叫Alexandra Udinov，有印象么？”瞄准镜里，Semak的身体明显一震。“Sergei叔叔，好久不见，已经……”Alex顿了顿，“已经十年了对吧？”

Shaw皱了皱眉，她对Udinov这个姓有印象，Zetrov的创始人，十年前家里着火，一家仨口都死在了里面。当时这还算得上是国际大事，给美俄都带了了些政治变动。

不过现在看来，那事还另有隐情，而且还不少。

“自你烧了我家的房子、又谋杀了我的父母算起，已经十年了。”

 _哈_ ，Shaw挑了挑眉，这是复仇。而就Semak的反应来看，Alex的话并不假。

Shaw现在的位置不错，完全可以一枪正中闯入者的手臂，基本便可以解决号码面临的这个生死难题。而于她而言，便又能宣告一次任务的成功。瞄准镜的十字已经对准了目标的肩膀，但她的右手食指踌躇地在扳机上来回划了几次，罕见的有些犹豫。

在这个间隙里，闯入者已经抢在了她前面。耳机里有一声消音器的闷响，但来源却不是她。瞄准镜里，Semak已经倒在了地上，不再动弹。

 _好吧_ ，Shaw耸耸肩，任务被彻底搅黄了，她确实有些不爽，但就这个号码的为人来看，这也不是什么大事。

“Ms. Shaw？号码——”

“可能死了，”Shaw简短的回答，再仔细的看了眼，Sergei Semak的额心多了个弹孔，“绝对死了。”耳机的另一端沉默了两秒，而Shaw可以肯定Finch已经酝酿了一堆的话要说。“哦天呐，你也听到了，”她抢在他之前翻了个白眼，然后才意识到Finch看不到，“这人死不足惜。”

“尽管如此，Ms. Shaw，”Finch听起来有些生气，“但这不是我们的行事方式。”

Shaw心不在焉的听着。那头，Alex正低头看着Semak的尸体，僵在原地，一脸的恍惚，从电脑的麦克风都能听到她粗重的呼吸声。大厅和楼道的守卫已经开始集结，估计是过了常规的汇报时间，他们已经发现了有什么不对劲。而闯入者若是再不离开，便很可能也会多几个弹孔出来。

砰。

她的子弹擦着Alex的肩膀飞过，牢牢的打在了那幅画的河中央。

Shaw愉悦的舔了舔嘴唇，颇为得意。

Finch还在继续，“我们还没确认那个行凶者的话是否属实，而且我们没有权利判定一个人是否有罪，我们也不是什么法外义警。”

“不是？”Shaw挑了挑眉。对面的Alex似乎被惊醒了，她仰头朝这里望了一眼，不知道有没有看到什么，然后迅速埋下了身，从来的路逃走了。

“不是。”Finch斩钉截铁的讲。

Shaw右手手指轻轻点了点头，冲对面致意了一下，小声说了句“不用谢”。顶层套房里现在已经布满了西装男，看样子都挺慌张。

“什么？”Finch问。

Shaw懒得解释，她退了回来，开始收枪，“放轻松好么？这样也没什么不好。”就她看来，这事处理得不能更恰当了。每个人都得到了恰如其分的结果。

“Ms. Shaw？”没得到回答后，Finch继续往下说，“如果不介意的话，待会儿能否来图书馆坐一会儿，我们可以边喝茶边详尽的讨论下这件事。”

好吧……可能除了她。

“有新工作？”

Finch明显愣了下，“没有。”

“那……”Shaw提着箱子开始往楼下走，“就恕不奉陪了。”

“Ms. Shaw！我真的认为应该——”

“你知道怎么找我。”她打断了Finch的话，把耳机抛在地上，接着是手机。她重重的踩了上去，鞋跟下屏幕和塑料碎裂的感觉让她觉得格外满足。

她还有一整个夜晚的时间可以消磨，而她不打算把它们耗在Finch那莫名其妙的煎绿茶上。她还有些其他更好的想法，比如，一瓶威士忌，或许还可以再加上一个迷人的陌生人……


End file.
